Fasetia
NissananFasetia, officially the United Kingdom of Fasetia, is an island nation located in the central Maestoqua Ocean. It lies in the Northwestern Monument Sea, directly east of the Grethen Gap and south of the Royal Sea. Its nearby neighbors include Toroka, Slokana, Esizzo, Hateti, Gria, and Nefina. Fasetia is made up of nine main islands, the largest and most populated being Fasetia Island, and altogether consists of 18 states. It is the xth most populous nation with 150,544 inhabitants and is 7,950.5 square kilometers in size. The capital of Fasetia is Panissan. Fasetia is one of the most politically influential in the world, and, along with Hateti, founded the Alliance of Three Stars, one of the most prominent factions existing today. Along with a powerful economy, Fasetia is a strong center of culture and spirituality, as it contains the famed Triag Island, deemed holy by most widely practiced religions and believed by many to be the origin of civilization. The island has sparked many conflicts regarding its ownership, or if it should be allowed to be claimed by any political entity. The roots of Fasetia can be traced back to 604 PWZ, when the Nissans settled Hukton and formed the Archgon Empire. The Archgons would go on to conquer and settle much of modern Fasetia until the Slimoks, led by Panzeth the Great, felled the empire in 192 PWZ. The Slimok-led rule, as well as its royal line, would continue to the present day, despite the consistent threat of rebellions due to the fact that the majority of the nation's population consisted of Nissans. This majority would eventually lead the kingdom to adopt Nissanan as its official language, as well as take on much of the culture of the Nissan people, greatly influencing the behavior of the kingdom over the years. Although in alliance with a multitude of powerful nations such as Hateti, Enkel, and Garon, Fasetia has engaged in frequent conflicts with other nations, especially neighboring Toroka and its allies. A number of these wars stemmed from religious and cultural causes, most notably the Great War of Yeltz-Kahnho, although many originated from material or land disputes. Fasetia is ruled by a monarch assisted by a group of advisors known as the Axiv Circle. In addition, each state is locally controlled by a ruler, called a Groffa, who is selected by the monarch. Fasetia is a powerful nation with an extensive economy, dealing with large amounts of both imports and exports. Its wealth attained through its exports allows it to boast a well-maintained infrastructure and a higher standard of living than many of its counterparts. Overall, Fasetia sports a mild temperate climate, but its landscapes and weather can vary depending on the island. Etymology Etymology History Regardless of beliefs or some of the more controversial findings, historians agree the remains located on Triag Island are some of the oldest in the world. The strange artifacts found there are greatly disputed, however, as they date anywhere from 6000 years ago, which lines up with other ancient relics, to seemingly impossible ages, leading many researchers to question the validity of the dating processes used. On the other hand, the ruins scattered across the rest of Fasetia, mainly Fasetia Island and Slimok Island, are mostly undisputed. These date back to about 4800 PWZ at the oldest. These relics include the ruins of Magletdon, the gravesite at Chikthua, and the oldest musical instruments ever discovered in the hills of Zelon. It is clear that many groups of people lived all over Fasetia as early as 4800 PWZ, although a large number remain relatively undocumented with little research having been conducted. Despite this, the conclusion has risen to most prominent historians that some of the oldest civilizations, if not the oldest, existed in modern-day Fasetia. Early Settlements Archgon Empire Main article: Archgon Empire In 604 PWZ, a tribe of Nissans called the Herhtons settled along the western coast of the Hukton Bay in modern-day Hukton, which they called Kypnor. Led by Archmahatik, they made their way south along the coast, conquering smaller settlements to gather more land and resources for their own wealth and developement. At the extent of their empire, they controlled most of Fasetia Island, as well as all of Crescent Island and Kreegl Island. The Nissan culture fostered by the extensive Archgon Empire had the largest impact of any culture on the peoples of ancient Fasetia, and its impact can still be seen today in the language, customs, music, art, and festivals of modern Fasetian society. Most Fasetians are at least partially Nissan, and with little exception practice some ritual orginating from the Archgons. In addition, even long after the fall of the Archgon ruling system, groups have Nissans have continued to rebel against the Panzethian government, with varying success. Although today the Panzethians remain with control over Fasetia, the impact of the Nissans is prevalent. Panzethian Empire Main article: Panzethian Empire The Slimoks inhabited Slimok Island even before the Archgon Empire formed, but did not cohere into a true kingdom of their own until the year 207 PWZ, when Panzeth the Wise united Slimok island under his rule. His son, Panzeth the Great, would go on to raise up a powerful army and conquer Fasetia Island and the Archgon Empire, with the fall of Hukton and the empire in 192 PWZ. The capital of the Panzethian Empire was moved from Simo to Panissan, which was then called Farthkatik, in 165 PWZ. The Panzethian Empire existed in its prime from 192 PWZ to 304 EWZ. In this time, the ruling parties were able to greatly extend the infrastructure and technology of the lands. Where the Archgons failed to establish proper trading and transportation routes and innovate new technology, the Panzethians succeeded, especially during the Exquisite Era, when societies all over the world were experiencing similar advances. Many of the infrastructural contributions of this time continue to be used as the main paths of travel and trade for Fasetians. During this time, Rebellions and the Drekna Republic Split of 871 Reunification and Modern Fasetia Politics Leadership States Foreign Relations Military Economy Economy Geography Climate Biodiversity Regions and Cities Landmarks Demographics Demographics Culture Culture